Embodiments relate to an imaging system and, more particularly, to a system and method for providing multimode functionality through a single aperture of the imaging system.
Recently, shortwave infrared (SWIR) imaging systems or cameras have been developed with a capability of providing both SWIR imaging and laser spot tracking (LST) simultaneously. For certain imaging systems, a need for laser designation and/or ranging (LDR) in conjunction with SWIR imaging and LST is desired. Currently, there is a path for the LDR and a separate quad-detector and optical path and switch mirror is used for the LST, however, such designs preclude providing for simultaneous operation.
Thus, manufacturers and users of such SWIR imaging systems that also provide for LST would benefit from a system and method which also provides for SWIR imaging and LDR simultaneously and with use of a common combining optical element that is used for SWIR imaging and LST.